


you're imperfectly perfect

by cloverhoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park are bros, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Setting, M/M, nielsung is real, nielwink, panwink are literal bros iykwim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverhoon/pseuds/cloverhoon
Summary: Love can't come to you by itself, for first you have to come to love.Or in other words, Jihoon and Daniel love each other and only need to find the courage to confess their feelings.





	you're imperfectly perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I love Percy Jackson and Wanna One so much and I was quite sad when I couldn't find any Percy Jackson au... So I tried (my best) to make one!

 

 

_❝ Real love grows out of imperfection,_

_because perfection grows adoration and admiration,_

_but nothing more.❞_

_— 88 Thoughts of Love and Life_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon feels a hand shaking him—

"Ugh, he won't wake up! Hyung, for god's sake!"

—hard. 

"Uh... G-Guanlin?" Jihoon manages a sound. He pretty much wants to be back on his own dreamland. After Gaea was defeated by seven ( _brave_ as what he was always reminded by Chiron) demigods a century ago, demigods can sleep well, without having to worry about nightmares that most likely are going to happen _or_ are actually happening at that moment. Jihoon wants to thank those brave-or-whatsoever demigods because he can't imagine a day without sleep— _No sleep means no dolls as dolls are meant to be hugged when we are sleeping_ , Jihoon always thought when he was a lot younger—and he can't lose any of his precious dolls (the penguin is his favorite).

"Hyung, wake up or I'll let Woojin-hyung drag you outside and we both know that you won't like it," Guanlin tries to wake him up again.

With Guanlin's statement, Jihoon finally leaves his dreamland and faces him. "Don't. Even. Let. Him. Lay. His. Foot. Here," Jihoon says in horror. "Tell him I'm gonna be ready in five." Guanlin chuckles and heads outside, probably not going to relay his message to Woojin.

Jihoon hurriedly hops off his bunk— _beautifully decorated bunk_ —and pulls the first outfit from his stack of clothes and puts it on—bright pink hoodie with equally as bright yellow smiley pins (yea, pins as in plural) in various sizes and black training pants. He doesn't even bother to tidy his bed hair which for your information, is as messy as a bird's nest. Why doesn't a son Aphrodite give two shits about his appearance, you ask? Because Mr. Park Freaking Woojin is Jihoon's most frightening nightmare, and he doesn't wish this particular nightmare to fume, _again_. ("Why can't this nightmare perish like any other nightmare?" Jihoon whines).

And it's not like he ever cares anyway.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

_"Yikes, this place reeks of designer perfume! Anyway, where's that blockhead?" Woojin looked around Cabin 10 and spotted a certain a brunette sleeping on the far-end of the cabin. He approached the boy and couldn't help but take a look at the brunette's bunk. A small smile appeared on his face when he noticed a picture of two little kids—them, several years ago when they first visited St. Louis Gateway Arch; when they didn't have a clue that Greek Gods, monsters and anything that was on Greek Mythology did exist.  Woojin always thought the monument was simply beautiful until that one kid from Poseidon Cabin bragged that his predecessor survived after falling from the top of the monument, thanks to their hydrokinesis power. Well, not gonna lie that didn't change the fact that the monument was pretty but still, it was quite annoying hearing that constant bragging (It was only once... though Woojin didn't care)._

_Alas, he was not here to reminisce his past. He was here for a bigger task—waking his best friend up._

_Jihoon was about to witness hell._

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 .

 

 

Much to Jihoon's surprise, Woojin isn't waiting for him outside of his cabin. Instead, he finds a grinning Guanlin dressed up like a superstar he is: a black and white coconut tree patterned short-sleeve button-down shirt matched with black denim pants. His hair is parted on the side and is styled loosely with texture.

He looks like a supermodel coming out from a magazine, probably featuring the Bahamas.

If Jihoon was a pedestrian, a _mortal_ , he would think Lai Guanlin was the god of the sea.

But Jihoon knows better. Guanlin is not the god of the sea. He is _not_ Poseidon. Jihoon has never seen the god himself but nevertheless, he's a hundred percent sure that his fashionable junior (he has to admit Guanlin's superior sense in fashion) is more good looking than the lord of the sea. (Now Jihoon only hopes he doesn't blurt his thoughts out loud because Poseidon won't think twice about blasting him to bits)

When he sees Jihoon's half confused-half irritated face, he smirks at him and said in victory, "Works every time, right?"

Jihoon was (or is, he's not entirely sure) traumatized by Woojin's way of waking him up. Last summer, the entire Aphrodite Cabin had given up hope on waking their precious (read: pathetic) head counselor up. That was until Guanlin asked Woojin to help them. Actually, they had no problem in letting Jihoon sleep the entire day (heck they let him for almost the whole summer), but they wanted to witness the first and only person to 'drag him back to reality'. In short, Woojin was merciless. He nearly destroyed the cabin and the scary part was... He didn't even seem to try at all ("I thought Hephaestus Cabin was a tinker, not a wrecking machine," Guanlin said to himself). However, what made Jihoon traumatized wasn't the fact that his cabin, _their_ cabin, almost turned to dust.

It was because his cherished bunny doll's ear was _torn,_ and Jihoon sulked the entire day.

Jihoon pouts and points at him, "It's not fair. You got the looks and the h-height..." Jihoon admits defeatedly then points at the younger's well-prepared clothes. "And you got to dress up prettily as well?"

"Thanks, Hyung, but I'm getting tired of the same compliment over and over again," Guanlin replies cheekily. "Anyway let's go! We're going to be late for archery lessons!"

"We have archery lessons and you dress that good?" Jihoon eyes him disgustingly.

Without answering his beloved hyung's question, Guanlin drags him to the archery field. "But seriously Hyung, you have to dress better in case you bump into—"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Sooner or later, you have to face him you know?" Guanlin adds. "So go for it."

When Jihoon doesn't reply him, they continue walking to the field.

 

 

(Guanlin doesn't notice the tint of red on Jihoon's cheeks)

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Kang Daniel was a year-rounder camper at Camp Half-Blood. Being the son of Poseidon, he had so much power that going around unarmed in the city is equivalent to going straight to a nest of Laistrygonians. In other words, he was every monster's dream snack. Chiron had persuaded him to stay at Camp and Daniel was grateful, to say the least. He was perfectly aware of his clumsiness; that one time he almost burnt down the dining pavilion because he had accidentally knocked over Seongwu who in fact, was pulling a prank on his fellow cabinmate, Sungwoon and was holding a Greek fire on his hands. Daniel also acknowledged his immense power. Destructive, he must say. And oh, the Greek fire Seongwu was holding? It was fake, hence the impact was not that big (but still impactful), but back then Daniel was naive and he was only trained to spot the real deal, so what he did next was heroic yet embarrassing. 15-year-old Kang Daniel was shouting hysterically at the kids and satyrs in the dining pavilion as soon as the Greek fire was out of Seongwu's grasp. He tried to summon enough water to distinguish the fire from the lake (repeat: enough) and guess what, he did. But surprisingly, he did not only summon enough water to put off the fire, he also summoned enough water to cause flood around the dining pavilion  ("Hey, you're making it worse!" Seongwu shouted from a distance)._

_Kang Daniel had summoned the whole lake._

_(The camp director punished him to 'put the water back where it belonged' and it took him the whole day because the naiads were pissed and he kept apologizing to them)_

_But at the end of the day, his stupid grin still appeared on his face because C_ _amp Half-Blood was home to Kang Daniel, to most of the campers._ _He could do whatever he liked here. Sword-fighting. Staying in the lake for a few hours and came back dry from head to toe without anyone thinking that he was weird. Eating healthy foo— scratch that. He was willing to give up anything to consume the greasy foods at McDonald's. The foods here were just... Well, too healthy._ _He didn't have to worry about monsters pestering him (read: killing him) while he was sleeping._ _He was loved here. Heck, half of the campers even adored him, willing to go to the depths of Tartarus for the son of Poseidon (well not literally). Doing 'charity job' such as cleaning his own home was completely nothing._

_But why..._

_Why did he feel so lonely?_

_Maybe it was because he slept alone every day, looking at the bronze Hippocampi decorations on the ceiling every time his mind was wandering around and rejected sleep._

_Maybe it was because no one accompanied him during meals at the Poseidon table— because they were not allowed to. Daniel knew he shouldn't feel down. He clearly knew the rules inside his head: demigods must only sit at their parent's table. But seeing people laughing, or simply talking with their friends made Daniel slightly envious. Why couldn't he have any brother or sister like any other kid?_

_That day, he burnt all of his food in the pavilion fire— a tribute for Poseidon and maybe a ticket for a tiny wish._

_"Hey dad, it's me. I hope you like my offerings. I didn't eat anything today, I hope you don't mind watching your son starve to death," Daniel chuckles to himself. "I'm just kidding okay, I'm not hungry at all. By the way, dad? How are things going up there? Are you well? To be honest, I'm not quite so. I feel a little..." a pause. "lonely." He gulped as he spoke the last word. "Just this tiny bit I think? So can I ask for a company, a friend, please? Well actually, nevermind. Uhm then... See you, dad."_

_It was a bit ironic to ask someone to bring him a company, especially if that certain someone was the same person who hadn't talked to you in like 2 years._

_Daniel was about to give up hope, thinking Poseidon didn't listen to his wish (he personally thought that it sounded more like a rant). He sighed as he headed back to his deserted table when the smoke from the fire smelled a hint of the sea._

_Then a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth._

 

 

* * *

 

 

It is a normal Tuesday morning for Kang Daniel. To say the weather is nice is an understatement, it is pleasant. The bright blue sky with patches of clouds that looks as soft as marshmallows, the sun shines brightly, enhancing the green color of the grass around camp and even the flowers seem to dance along the gush of wind. Campers are scattered, hanging around with their group of friends. Most of them are wearing their camp's signature shirt—a bright orange shirt which says 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' with a pegasus print underneath it, while a little amount of them, who are the Aphrodite campers, are wearing whatever they like ranging from simple tees to puffy pink skirts with pink glitter all over it.

From his own cabin, he can see Demeter campers tending the tomato plants, mango plants, any plant in general. He notices his best friend Jisung talking with some campers in front of his cabin.

"Jisung-hyung!" Daniel shouts while waving and showing his stupid grin. Jisung is like an older brother to Daniel. He may not accompany him during meals, but Daniel knows he can always count on the older for help, whether it is something as simple giving advice or things the Demeter campers are excelled at— planting.

"Ah, Daniel!" Jisung replies. "Uhm, hey gotta go now. Talk to you guys later!" he then says to his group of friends and approaches Daniel.

He held out his hand to ruffle the younger's hair, but Daniel avoids it. Jisung ignores the rejection and grins instead, "If it isn't my most beloved junior. What brings you here?"

"Have the flowers fully bloomed yet?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Yes, they have. They even bloomed on the same day I planted those seeds. Don't underestimate the power of the son of Demeter! Well, that flower grows best in summer to begin with, so _—"_

The older is interrupted with a smack on his head.

Jisung needs a few seconds to register the blow on his head. "WHY DID YOU HIT ME YOU—"

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE FLOWERS HAVE BLOOMED SOONER?"

Jisung shows him an apologetic look but to no avail. Daniel shots him an _I-still-want-to-strangle-you-real-bad_  look.

"Wait here. I'll get the flowers for you."

And with that, Jisung goes back to his own cabin, saving himself from the wrath of the mighty Kang Daniel.

He returns with hands full of the flowers Daniel had asked him to plant a week ago. Jisung personally likes the flowers Daniel had picked. They are bell-shaped surrounded by attractive foliage. The blooms are rich in color— shades of blue and purple through pink and crimson to white.

"Here, take this," Jisung says as he puts the flowers on Daniel's hands.

"Wow, I don't ask you to make them into a bouquet. One stalk is enough hyung..." Daniel replies, not bothering to hide his contented smile because hey, free bouquet!

"Anything for my beloved junior. Hey," he stops for a while and scratches the tip of his eyebrows. "I gave in to my curiosity just now, but why are you so into flowers these days? You also asked me to plant several types of flower for you before as well."

Daniel smiles to himself while holding the bouquet tightly in his arms.

(He smiles so beautifully but Jisung notices a tinge of sadness in it)

"Why you ask? Well...  _It's the only way I can express my feelings._ "

Jisung raises his eyebrows, certainly hoping for the younger to give him further explanations.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon is considered as athletic, he really is, but not and will _never_ be as athletic as Woojin.

They have been running for almost an hour and Jihoon feels like his legs can detach from his body any second now. He can feel at the moment is tiredness washing over him, not to mention they ran right after archery (Guanlin excuses himself as he hates physical activities). He doesn't even have the energy left to be pissed at Woojin for not breaking a sweat at all. Jihoon thinks for the nth time today why did God— _the gods_ —give him such monstrous yet reliable friend. He isn't sure whether to feel grateful _or scared._

Woojin stops abruptly and Jihoon inevitably bumps into him.

"Ouch, you could destroy my perfect nose bridge!" Jihoon shouts at him while massaging his nose with his right hand and hits Woojin's with the other.

"I don't know why they say Aphrodites are weak when this hurts," said Woojin. "And you used your left hand."

Jihoon scoffs. "Don't lie. At least bulldozer has to walk over you for you to feel pain."

Woojin shots him a smile. "Well, that's for sure, because..." He looks up to the clear blue sky and mouths the rest with his deep voice, his raven black hair gleams under the sunlight. If Jihoon was just anyone, he wouldn't have any idea of what Woojin has said. But he _isn't_ just anyone, he is Woojin's best friend. And Jihoon is sure that he's stuck with him for a very long time, if not forever. Park Woojin is an irreplaceable figure in Jihoon's heart, for he has always been there for him, even when they lived a normal life (But Jihoon still has this small grudge on him for breaking his bunny doll).

Well in short, Jihoon can't think of life without Woojin.

The statement Woojin mouthed just now is the same statement, a declaration rather, he made when they escaped from their very first monster: _I'll protect you_...

But there's something that even Woojin can't protect Jihoon from, Jihoon has no choice but to face it himself.

 

... _So don't be afraid_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Guanlin has to resist the urge to kick Jihoon out when he's back to Aphrodite cabin drenched in sweat. "At least go take a shower before you step inside!" he had shouted while tossing a towel and some toiletries.

After having a nice bath and oh, how it feels like heaven to Jihoon, he heads back to his own cabin when he notices a tall figure looming on his cabin entrance. The figure has shoulder as wide as the Pacific Ocean, long legs and long, slender fingers (the complete opposite of Jihoon's). His ash blonde hair is ruffled, strands sticking out everywhere. Jihoon recognizes those features all too well—all belong to the person he wants to avoid most right now.

Jihoon curses under his breath. Guanlin is right. Why did he always wear such lousy clothes? He's wasting the privileges Aphrodite has given him. Even _his_ back looks better than him, and he wears a normal camp shirt. Pfft.

Jihoon wants nothing more than to turn back and leave as fast as he can. But Guanlin's message earlier that day rings clearly in his head as if he is standing right in front of him and shouts it: _Go for it_. Jihoon, being a quite good kid he is, does what he's told. So he goes for the figure.

The figure must have noticed the sound of footsteps Jihoon is causing because now, he's facing right into Jihoon. His gaze, so soft yet so intense it freezes him. He wants to reach for taller's hair and fixes it up. He wants to interlock his chubby fingers with the figure's long and slender ones. He wants nothing more than the tall figure, than _Kang Daniel_ , but he's afraid of the feelings that emerged when Daniel is around him. An Aphrodite son is afraid of love. Everyone will say that it's a bit ironic. Love should come naturally to him and it should be his everyday occurrence. He loves his cabinmate Guanlin. He knows even better that he certainly loves Woojin. But the real question is does he love Daniel the way he loves his friends?

Daniel approaches Jihoon.

One step. Two steps.

It feels like time has stopped. Jihoon can feel his heart beating like crazy. He just hopes that Daniel is far enough not to hear it.

"Jihoonie, are you avoiding me?"

 _Badump_.

 _No, I'm not_.

"You know you can always tell me anything right?"

 _I know_.

"Is there something wrong?"

 _Yes, definitely_.

"Is it because of me?"

 _N-no._..

_No no no no no_

Jihoon looks up to meet Daniel's face. He has the same expression as he had when they first met 5 years ago. He looks so... _lonely_.

_Face it, Jihoon._

_Don't be afraid._

_Go... for it._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 " _Jihoonie_ ," Daniel hears himself breaks the silence between them. " _Are you avoiding me?_ "

Daniel makes a mental note to slap himself a hundred times after this. Of all questions he could've asked, he asked _that_? A whole new level of stupid.

The younger shrugs at him.  _This won't do,_ Daniel sighs.

"You know you can always tell me anything right? Is there something wrong?" Daniel asks softly.

Another silence.

Love is indeed complicated. But why is he holding on to it so much? Maybe it's the way Jihoon looks at him that lifts Daniel's hopes up or how Jihoon laughs whenever Daniel cracks a joke. Jihoon's existence has light up Daniel's world, bring vibrant colors to Daniel's monotonous life. He makes Daniel feel _real_ , not some perfect statue everyone drools at.

He no longer feels lonely.

He doesn't sleep alone anymore—a samoyed doll, one of Jihoon's doll collections accompany him. "Let this accompany you instead of me, Hyung. I know you reeeally hate dark places." Jihoon has once said to him.

He has friends to eat now, with Jihoon eats on Poseidon table sometimes (dragging Woojin along from Hephaestus table) to discuss the strategy for the next Capture the Flag.

Why is it so hard to let go of love?

 

 

"Hyung," Jihoon finally says. "Remember the day you stood up for me during my first Capture the Flag? You told them I could fight and asked them to put me in a better position than a _mere_ pawn. The leader was so pissed at you."

_Face it, Jihoon._

"I was so grateful for that though they didn't change my position," Jihoon chuckles. "We became close then. It's kind of funny. Woojin always told me that I don't open up to people easily and they won't be able to keep up with me anyway. But you, you broke my walls in a short amount of time, rebuilt it and mended the broken edges. You found cracks in me yet you still stick close to me. You listen to my endless rants, you didn't bat an eyelash when you discovered my obsession with dolls. You, Kang Daniel, are one of a kind."

_Don't be afraid._

"It's been 5 years since then. You've spent so much time with me when you could hang around more with your friends to the point I feel like I force you to be close to me. I thought you only keep up with me because it's too late for you to back out. I'm scared that you're going to leave my side, Hyung. I didn't realize I'm _that_ attached to you. Woojin noticed my uneasiness. He always does. He brought Guanlin along and confronted me one day. I had no choice but to tell them everything. After that, Guanlin said this with his usual innocent tone: ' _You love him, don't you, Hyung?_ ' That's when I realized he's right. But that only multiplies my fear."

 _Go for it_.

"I'm now also afraid if you don't feel the same way as me, if you hate me instead. Will you turn against me? There are endless possibilities and they're driving me nuts, but what I know for sure is—"

Jihoon has finally found the answer to his own question: he doesn't love Daniel the same way as he loves his friends. The feelings are as strong, there's only a slight _difference:_ the strong thumping Jihoon's heart is one proof.

_Face it, Jihoon. Don't be afraid. Go for it._

"Daniel-hyung," Jihoon's eyes sparkle so brightly Daniel swears they consist of galaxies. There's no turning back now _._

 

 

_"I love you."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daniel can't believe his own two ears.

Jihoon loves him? _The Park Jihoon?_

Funny how Jihoon shared the same insecurities with him. It's like Jihoon copied every single thing Daniel always wanted to tell him. Love needs no reason, Daniel knows it perfectly. But _it_ what makes Daniel fall in love with him.

And he does what he needs to do—

"Take these flowers," Daniel blurts out. He face-palmed himself mentally for not choosing better phrases.

Jihoon laughs the most contagious laugh Daniel has been missing these days. "You're still as clumsy as ever."

Daniel then places the bouquet of flowers into Jihoon's arms—now with the addition of peach roses, variegated and yellow tulips.

Jihoon's eyes twinkle at the sight of the different shades of flowers. The fragrance blends perfectly—producing a sweet smell, even better than Aphrodite cabin's heavy designer perfume. But his eyes are fixated on the blue-purple bell-shaped petals,  _gloxinia._

"Daniel..." he asked quite hesitantly. "Do you understand the meanings of those flowers?"

The way Daniel faces the ground almost immediately and rubs his knuckles confirms Jihoon'suspicion—a habit Daniel always do when he hides something. Daniel knows the meanings. And that one particular flower—

Jihoon looks at Daniel, wide-eyed.

"I guess the feeling's mutual, huh?" Daniel said.

Maybe it's because he's the son of Aphrodite. Maybe it's because of his mom's works. But Jihoon swears the situation turns romantic and time moves slower when Daniel moves closer to him until they are only inches apart. He looks Jihoon in the eye, caressing his cheek as if he's what matters the most to Daniel—which perhaps is. Then he closes the small distance between them by pressing his lips against Jihoon's.

"I love you, Park Jihoon," Daniel says in between the kiss. "I always do."

And they kiss again.

This time, Jihoon is the one who initiates it.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

_"—but why are you so into flowers these days?"_

_Daniel smiled to himself while holding the bouquet tightly in his arms._

_"Why you ask? Well... It's the only way I can express my feelings."_

_Jisung raised his eyebrows, certainly hoping for the younger to give him further explanations._

_"Are those gonna be in Park Jihoon's hands?"_

_"Yes," Daniel replied. "If only... If only I have the courage to give it to him."_

_"Do you love him?"_

_The younger didn't answer._

_"...Daniel?" Jisung didn't have the least intention to pry. Everybody knew damn well that the two loved each other, except for the said two. What they needed was a little push to realize their own feelings._

_Daniel looked wistfully at Cabin 10's direction and his reply came out more like a whisper. "Yes, I do."_

_"But Hyung, I knew he was the one as soon as I first saw him. Everyone adored me, hailing me as if I were their god, as if I were perfect. But he didn't. He is perfectly aware of my imperfections. He sees me as who I am. He makes me feel... human."_

_"So you chose gloxinia because...?" Jisung pointed at the flowers._

_Daniel's gaze soften. "The summer when I was fifteen... I fell in love with a brown-haired boy with the most beautiful pair of eyes."_

_"It was **love at first sight**."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is cloverhoon! This turns out crappier than I imagined and I'm perfectly aware of the large number of mistakes I made, but nevertheless I hope you enjoy my very first fic! <3
> 
> This was written to commemorate a week since I met the loml ;w;


End file.
